The present invention relates to a portable generator system operable at two or more voltages. More specifically, the invention relates to a portable generator system that is substantially automatically switchable between two or more voltages.
Generators, and particularly portable generators, are often operable at two or more voltages to allow the generator to provide power to virtually any system that may require power. For example, 480 V systems and 240 V systems are commonly used throughout the United States. These systems are used interchangeably and in many applications are used in conjunction. Thus, a portable generator that is able to provide power at either voltage is beneficial.
Generally, multiple electrical connections within the generator system must be changed to change the operating voltage. For example, the generator controls and monitoring equipment are generally powered by the generator and as such must be wired for the proper voltage.
Some prior art constructions employ key-actuated switches to make some of the electrical connections required to change voltages. However, the use of keyed-switches is unpopular as the keys are often damaged or lost making a voltage change more difficult. Additionally, the exposure of the switch at an accessible terminal increases the likelihood of accidental undesirable switching.